Forced to Marry Destined to Love
by Ayla-Marie
Summary: Hinata's father has plans to further and change the clan which may include our favorite fox demon M is for later chapters. I don't own anything I don't make any money for this


Hiashi sat at his desk a scroll rolled out in front of him but he was looking out the window watching birds fly he knew the time was approaching to make some plans for his clans future, his father had been in and out of his study all day insisting on some plan or idea. Hiashi however wanted to change the way the clan worked, just a little, he had some big ideas he just needed to figure out how to implement them. He knew it was time to call Hinata home and he had sent a runner to do just that, the Chunin exams were over and she had tried to avoid returning, however he wanted her close to be sure she was good for marriage before he started trying to make this choice. None seemed suitable for what he needed, and he didn't want to give his father his way either, it set a bad precedent for future decisions, He toyed with the idea of allowing the girl herself a say, she was not skilled and had the wrong attitude all together but she was not stupid, he would have to think about that as he looked over every aspect of these boys, he had a whole year to do it.

Hinata had been called home almost one year ago, and she had kept her head down since then. She snuck out at night to train herself so she would not have to deal with her family telling her not to bother. Hinata thought she had done well to not get caught over the year she had gotten even better, but now she was standing anxiously outside her fathers study door with sweat pouring from her forehead. After a short time she was allowed into a room with not only her father but her grandfather and other high standing members of the head family her heart rate ratcheted up another notch when they all turned cold eyes on her.

"Hinata do you know why you are before us today?"

Hinata kept her head down and shook it side to side to indicate she had no idea why she had been called before them.

Hinata's demeanor agitated Hiashi, she was a member of the most prominent family in Konoha and she acted like he would expect a branch family member to act. Which was ironic with Neji being so confidant and strong he should have been a member of the main family. Hiashi sighed all he could do was exactly as he planed to save the blood line of his family, so he spread a scroll in front of him with the names of all the boys possible and addressed her again.

"Hinata you are seventeen and not much of a credit to this family, your attitude and abilities are far lacking, however we have your sister to bring that kind of honor to our family. You are my oldest child, though you will never be head of this family your oldest son will be someday. You are to be married to a strong member of our village so your son will be stronger then you."

"Who will it be?"

The child asked timidly, there was a noise behind Hiashi as his father cleared his throat, the older man did not agree with Hiashi's decision to let Hinata have a say in this matter. However Hiashi had made his choice, after all his daughter may not be the strongest or surest of the family but he did love her. He even felt partly responsible for her behavior, she had woken up that night when she was young and saw him kill her attacker, he had simply put her back in bed and told her she was not allowed to cry. Hiashi had been trying to teach her strength but instead he had allowed fear to fill his little girl and she had never recovered, then along came Neji with his confidant words to Hinata that she should accept that fate had made her be born weak. Hinata had given up on herself and now he hoped to give her confidence once again.

"I am allowing you to help in making that choice. I have a list of names, young men who are appropriately strong and bright, you may tell me what you think as I name off each young man. I will take how you feel into consideration."

Hiashi kept his face blank of course but inwardly he was pleased by Hinata's reaction, she looked him straight in the eye, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, she knew she would eventually be married off, however she thought it would be to some very distant relation or some other person of her families choosing. Never did she think she would even be told who is was before the wedding date, let alone have a say in who it was.

"The first name is Akimichi Chouji. He has gifts but is no great talent."

"We hardly know each other, I don't think we would make a good match."

Hinata was very timid in giving her opinion but when she was not chastised for it she was surprised, and even a bit pleased to see her father nod and move on.

"Next we have Inuzuka Kiba, he is strong and very bright however he is slightly odd."

"We get along, he is a nice guy."

Hinata said now actually considering her options and who she could stand to be married to, as well as who just would not do. Her father nodded and continued.

"There is also this boy Nara Shikamaru, he has a very special Jutsu and was deemed smart enough to be a Chunin."

"He is also a very lazy boy, he would not bring glory from battle."

Hinata was starting to warm to this subject she knew if she wished to be picky she would need stronger reasons then not being attracted to these boys because she knew her family wouldn't stand for a match based on logic like that.

"Hmmmm," Her father murmured thoughtfully before he went on.

"This man Yamashiro Aoba is in slight consideration."

"He is an adult."

Hinata said shock clear in her voice.

"It is a bit unorthodox but he is quite skilled and interested in a younger bride."

"Sir I do not like the idea of my husband being so much older then me, I do not wish to be a young widow."

"You would be cared for if you were widowed as would your children of course, but your point is taken. We have one last name he is strong and bright in a way, however he is unpredictable and not well accepted by the town. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata gave a slight gasp, and blushed a deep red. She hadn't considered his name being on the list.

"He would not be interested in marriage."

She sputtered shyly, her father noticed her blush and behavior change and spoke again.

"Leave that to the family, what do you think of him?"

"He is smart, strong, kind, confidant, and one day he will be Hokage."

Her sudden confidence when she spoke about this boy took everyone aback a little, all had heard the boys claims that he would be Hokage but none had taken him seriously, except it seemed for Hinata.

"Your input will be considered you may return to your room."

Hinata bowed and left the room butterflies building in her stomach as she went wondering who she would marry and why some boys had not made the list.

"I think we should arrange a marriage with Sasuke he is the strongest option."

Hiashi's father insisted thinking this match would produce the strongest heir.

"No I have plans for him to marry, Hanabi."

"What? He will have extremely strong children who will be branch family."

"No the Uchiha clan would take the children as it's own."

"The Uchiha clan is dead."

"Not completely, I intend to combine our clans by giving Hanabi over to Sasuke. This will bring new children into his clan as well as bring the possibility of the Sharingan into our clan."

"I do not understand."

One of the men said confusion clearly written on his face.

"Hanabi's children could have the traits of both clans. We will see how they react and make matches from there to one day include this new trait into the main branch."

Everyone understood now and though the plan depended on many things going just right everyone was hopeful. Now was the time to switch to the topic of Hinata's marriage. Hiashi had been looking over the list of names and the notes he had made next to each name about Hinata's behavior, tone, and demeanor when the names were called, as well as the thoughts she expressed about them.

"The Kiba boy is a solid choice."

One man said thinking about his speed, smart, and Jutsu, however Hiashi's father disagreed.

"He is wild and animal like, he will not bring anything to our clan, Aoba is a better choice. He is well established and talented."

Hiashi listened to them argue out each person's good points and faults, none of them however mentioned Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi said firmly forcing everyone to look at him.

"Absolutely not, a horrid choice, he is a demon fox."

"The Hokage wanted us to see him as a hero, he has matured and shown strong potential."

"I see none."

Hiashi's father said stubbornly and many agreed with him.

"There is no doubt Neji is strong and could most likely stronger then even me."

"Well Neji is not in question here the fox boy is."

"Naruto beat Neji in a fair fight."

No one wanted to admit that but all knew it was true.

"It was said the boy would not wish to marry."

Hiashi laughed.

"What boy does? He wants status and respect, he wants to be Hokage, this marriage will help him with that goal, I think he can be convinced."

"And if he can't?"

"Then we go to Kiba, or Shikamaru."

No one could argue with the logic and even though it was not a pleasing choice grudgingly they accepted the fact that fox boy could become a member of the Hyuga clan.


End file.
